Sodor High School: The Dark Times
by FakeACU83
Summary: Based off of Skarloey123's YouTube story and film, "Sodor: The Dark Times". It was another day at Sodor High School. But someone is lurking within the shadows and has something planned for Thomas and his friends. May contain violence and swearing. Please rate and review.
1. A Gloomy Day & The Mysterious Figure

**This is my very first Thomas & Friends story. I please ask of you to be polite, give me some feedback, don't give me any negativity, and above all, please enjoy the story.**

**This story is based off of "Skarloey123's" story and YouTube film "Sodor: The Dark Times". All credit goes to him. I'm just merely making one of my own.**

* * *

**This story is fictional. It does not canon to Thomas in any way. Please, read with an open mind.**

_**Sodor High School: The Dark Times**_

_**Chapter 1: A Gloomy Day & the Mysterious Figure**_

It was a cold, gloomy, and rainy day on Sodor. The wind blew fiercely and the rain pelted down. Roads were flooded and traffic was continually increasing. The students of Sodor High School found the day much too gloomy themselves.

James: UGH! I hate this kind of weather. It makes feel really bored and tired. Not to mention the damage it does to my red jacket and haircut.

Emily (scoffs): Must you always talk about nothing but yourself and your hair James? It gets quite annoying for other people you know.

James (boastful): You're just jealous because you don't have what it takes to look as handsome as me.

Emily: EXCUSE ME?!

Emily was furious. But before she could retaliate, Edward spoke up.

Edward: That's enough you two! She does have a point James. It does indeed get quite annoying.

James sniffed.

Edwards: And Emily, there's no need to make such a big fuss out of it.

Emily: I guess you're right Edward. I'm sorry.

Edward: It's alright Emily.

Just then, Thomas rushed in. He was out of breath and soaking wet from head to toe.

Gordon (chuckling): Late again little Thomas.

Thomas just stared coldly at Gordon.

Lady: What happened to you Thomas? Why are you so late? And why are you all wet?

Thomas (grumbles): I missed the bus as I walking out to the bus stop. I couldn't ask my parents to drive me to school because they had both gone off to work for the day. So I ran as fast as I could to school. The rain didn't help much either 'cause I could barely even see where I was going.

Lady felt sorry for Thomas. But lucky for Thomas, he was only late for his homeroom. Just then, the bell for 1st period rang and the students set off to begin their day. But little did they know that someone was lurking within the rain and fog.

?: This will be the last time you will ever see your precious friends again, silly kids. (cackles evilly and disappears into the fog.)


	2. Dark Times Approach Sodor High

**Well, here it is. Part II of the "Sodor High School: The Dark Times" series. Again, please give me feedback but don't give me negativity. Enjoy! :D**

_**Sodor High School: The Dark Times**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Dark Times Approach Sodor High**_

The day went on as usual with the students attending all of their classes and all trying to succeed. Well, almost all of them. Like always, James was looking at himself in a little mirror just admiring himself.

James: *whistles* Look at you. Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.

The other students didn't take much notice. They just continued on with their work.

Just then, the bell for lunch rang and all the students ran out of the classroom and to the cafeteria. During the lunch period, the teachers stay behind and plan out the next lesson for the students to be given the next day. Today wasn't any different. The students went to lunch and the teachers planned out their lesson. Everything seemed normal…or so they all thought.

While the students were at lunch, a mysterious figure entered the school campus. No one seemed to notice the stranger enter at all.

?: Perfect, no one has noticed me. Now where is Mr. C?

Mr. C was one the teachers at Sodor High. He was also the student's favorite teacher because before he became a teacher, he used to work as a conductor on another railway. He knew all about trains and railways. He was loved by all.

The mysterious stranger searched the school to find Mr. C. He then saw one of the classroom doors still open. He took a peek inside and there was his target.

? (to himself): Ah-ha. There you are.

He knocked on the door.

Mr. C: Come in!

The stranger walked in.

Mr. C: Good afternoon sir. How can I help you?

?: Yes, are you Mr. C?

Mr. C: That I am sir.

? (evilly): Perfect.

The stranger suddenly lunged towards Mr. C, knocking him straight to the ground, and putting him in a head-lock.

Mr. C (struggling): What in the name of Sodor are you doing?!

?: Doing something that I should have done a long time ago!

Mr. C: Who are you and what do you want?!

The stranger released him. He stepped back slowly. He then took off the trench coat he was wearing, relieving his true self.

Mr. C (shocked): YOU!

?: So glad you remember me. Too bad that this will be the last time you will ever see me.

The man cackled. Then he pulled out a bomb. He threw it next to Mr. C and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. It was too late for Mr. C.

At the cafeteria, all seemed to be dandy. Everyone was just enjoying their lunch and chatting with their friends.

Percy: How do you think you did on the Chemistry Test Thomas?

Thomas: I think I did pretty well. I was surprised by how easy it was. I just wish that all of my test could…

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

The entire school shook from the explosion. All the students were surprised. Some ran for cover in case of another explosion. Others screamed in horror by the sudden blast.

Henry: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Thomas: I have no idea, but let's find out. Come on gang!

Thomas and his friends raced out of the cafeteria to find out where the explosion came from. They then saw smoke coming from one of the hallways. They bravely went down the hallway in search of the blast.

Toby: Guys look over there!

Toby had spotted a huge gaping hole in the wall.

Thomas stepped through the hole, smoke blinding his vision and causing him to cough. But as the smoke cleared, Thomas could see something.

Thomas (to himself): Hello, what's this?

The smoke finally cleared and Thomas could the see what it was. He gasped in utter horror and disbelief.

Thomas (in shock): OH MY GOD!

Thomas's friends heard him scream and they went to check on him. Then they saw what Thomas was looking at. They were horrified.

Gordon: Oh no.

Henry: How could this have happened?

James: Who did this and why?

What they were referring to was that there was someone laying on the rubble from where the explosion took place. That someone was Mr. C.

Lady (in tears): M….Mr. C is d…dd…dead.


	3. The New Teacher

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait. Been busy with school and all that. But anyway, here is Part III of Sodor High School: The Dark Times. Enjoy! :D**

_**Sodor High School: The Dark Times**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The New Teacher**_

Times have changed, tastes have changed. It's been 5 long, agonizing weeks ever since Mr. C's passing. The school tried to continue on with the normal routines, but the atmosphere seemed so sad. Mr. C was laid to rest at the Sodor Cemetery. All the students, staff, friends, and family were there in attendance for the funeral. They were all very sad to lose not only a teacher, but a friend. But Thomas was the most upset. He couldn't help but think to himself who could have done such a thing and why?

The next day, the students and staff went back to school. Although none of them really wanted to go back, they all knew that's what Mr. C would want them to do. During the day, Thomas and his friends all tried to stay focus on the day, but really they couldn't. They were all still trying to get over what had happened. The group discussed the situation later on at lunch.

Thomas: I just don't understand. Why would someone do such a horrible thing to Mr. C?

Edward: We're all thinking of the same thing Thomas. But in all honesty, there's really nothing we can do.

Lady: Edward does have a point Thomas. We can't do anything about it now. We just have to keep going, even if the journey gets tough.

Thomas gave a weak smile at his girlfriend. He knew she was right.

Thomas: Thanks Lady. I'll try.

Thomas wasn't the only one who was wondering what happened to Mr. C. Sir Topham Hatt, the school's principle, was also trying to put together the pieces of the accident.

STH: With Mr. C gone, I'm going to have to find another teacher. But, who will take the role? And where can I find a good teacher?

He answer came sooner than expected. The next day, a man wearing a dark trench coat and hat walked in the principle's office.

?: I'd like to talk with Sir Topham Hatt please.

The receptionist at the desk went to get Sir Topham Hatt. She returned with him a few moments later.

STH: You requested to see me sir?

?: That's right sir. I heard about your tragic accident involving one of your teachers.

STH: Yes, that's right.

?: My deepest condolences sir. Anyway, I figured you need a new teacher to replace him.

STH: Yes, we are indeed looking for a replacement teacher.

?: Well, I was wondering if you could let me take on the role. I've taught at other school's before I retired a few years ago. And after hearing what happened here, I figured I could help you and the school get back to where it was before the tragedy, by teaching these kids.

STH: Thank you sir. That would be very much appreciated.

Sir Topham Hatt took out a teacher's application.

STH: Sign these papers here please and you can start tomorrow.

The man signed the papers and handed them back to Sir Topham Hatt.

STH: Thank you very much sir. See you tomorrow.

?: Same to you Sir Topham

STH: Wait, I never caught your name.

?: Call me Mr. Swindon.

STH: Very well. See you tomorrow Mr. Swindon.

As Mr. Swindon left the office, an evil smirk crossed his face.

Mr. Swindon (cuckling): Perfect. Now it's the put stage 2 of my plan into action. (cackles)


	4. Suspicions

**Time for Part IV of Sodor High School: The Dark Times. Probably the longest chapter of the story but oh well. Review please and enjoy! **

_**Sodor High School: The Dark Times**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Suspicions**_

The next morning, Thomas and his friends were in Mr. C's old classroom. Workmen were able to repair the explosion damage a week ago and the classroom was back to normal. Although the students were still upset about Mr. C, but they were trying not to let it get to them. However, Thomas wasn't about to let it go yet.

Thomas: Alright, this has gone on long enough. Surely the principle would have found a replacement teacher by now.

Gordon: Shh! We're not here to hear you complain for all that's worth.

Thomas: Oh shut up you pompous blue oaf!

Gordon: I beg your pardon?!

Gordon was taken aback by Thomas' sudden remark.

Thomas: You heard me! Now…

Edward: Stow it you two! The principle's here. He must have some news for us.

Thomas (grumbling): Oh joy.

STH: Good morning students.

Everyone (but Thomas): Good morning sir.

STH: Now, as you all may have realized, the school's administrators and myself have been looking for a replacement teacher for this class. Well, we have finally found one.

Thomas: At last!

The students turned to Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt continued on.

STH: Anyway. This teacher came to my office yesterday requesting a teacher application for this class. He said he's taught many other schools before he retired and he felt that after the recent events, that he would take it upon himself to teach you all from now on.

The students were pleased.

Lady: Who's our new teacher sir?

Percy: And when is he coming?

STH: His name is Mr. Swindon and he should arrive within the next few minutes.

At that exact moment, there was a knock at the door.

STH: Make that the next few seconds.

The students chuckled. Sir Topham Hatt opened the door.

STH: Ahh, Mr. Swindon. Glad to see that you have arrived safely.

Mr. Swindon: Glad to be here sir.

STH: Please make Mr. Swindon feel welcome.

Students: Yes sir.

Sir Topham Hatt left, leaving Mr. Swindon with the students.

Mr. Swindon: Good morning everyone. As you already know, my name is Mr. Swindon and I will be teaching you all from now on. Now let me tell you a little bit about myself.

As Mr. Swindon went on with his background, Thomas couldn't help but notice something underneath Mr. Swindon's trench coat. It looked like part of his arm was made out of metal. And he could have sworn that he saw something sharp on the end where his hand should be. Thomas started having a bed feeling about Mr. Swindon.

Mr. Swindon: That's it for my background story. Now I have something special planned for you all. This Friday, we will be taking a field trip to the old LNER Railway. We will be taking a tour on some of the LNER's most famous locomotives as well as find out a little history about them.

The students were excited, but not Thomas.

Mr. Swindon: Please have these permission slips signed by you parents before Friday.

Just then, the bell ringed for the next period. Thomas walked slowly out of the classroom, still thinking about Mr. Swindon.

Thomas continued thinking about Mr. Swindon until daytime had turned into night. He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell fast asleep. Thomas started dreaming. In his dream, he saw Mr. C at his desk planning out the next lesson. But he also saw something else.

_? (to himself):__ I've got you now Mr. C. This bomb will go off before you can even think about escaping._

Thomas then saw someone fighting Mr. C and throwing a bomb on the floor.

_**BOOOOOOOOOM**_

Thomas (startled): Huh…hu…oh…..God.

Thomas was frightened and deeply angered by his dream. He told it to Lady the next morning.

Lady: What? Wow Thomas. That really is a nightmare.

Thomas: What scares me is the realism. I saw everything

Lady: It's just a nightmare Thomas. You can't really predict the outcome

Thomas: I'm going to keep an eye on Mr. Swindon. Something just doesn't feel right whenever I see him.

Lady: If it makes you feel better Thomas, I'll help you keep an eye out.

Thomas: Really? Thanks Lady. I would really appreciate that.

Thomas was so determined to figure out about Mr. Swindon that he and Lady left their homes, went to the school, and snuck around the hallways that same night. However, Lady was getting tired.

Lady (yawn): Well you can keep searching if you want. I'm going home now. It's rather late and we have that field trip tomorrow.

Thomas: Alright Lady. See you tomorrow.

Thomas suddenly spotted two figures standing in one of the classroom doorways. One was Mr. Swindon and the other was inconspicuous.

Thomas: Wait Lady. Come back.

Lady came to Thomas.

Lady: What's the matter Thomas?

Thomas (whispering): Look over there

He pointed to where Mr. Swindon and the other mysterious person were.

Mr. Swindon: It's been several weeks since Mr. C's….um… accident. It has come to my attention that the explosives will be arriving soon.

?: Soon? You're not planning on doing it now are you?

Mr. Swindon: Not quite yet. We still have to give the students time to accept me as their teacher. They never suspected foul play. And they never suspected little old me would be part of it.

?: You're very sly. We best leave now. It's almost morning.

Mr. Swindon: Good idea. Goodnight my friend.

Thomas and Lady agreed that they wouldn't tell the others about what that heard. The next day. Thomas and his friends were at the front of the school boarding a bus off to the LNER. Mr. Swindon had made the arrangements with Sir Topham Hatt to go on the trip. Sir Topham Hatt agreed. The students turned in their field trip permission slips and soon they were off.

Lady: Thomas, what are we going to do?

Thomas: You leave it to me. Mr. C was my friend and I won't let this happen to anyone else. No matter what.

Soon, all the students were on the bus and it was time to leave. The bus driver started the engine and he pulled away from the school and made his way to London.


	5. Tragedy & The Old Enemy

**Here's Part V of the story. Be warned. This is also going to be one of the darkest, if not THE darkest, chapter of the story. Please read with an open mind.**

_**Sodor High School: The Dark Times**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Tragedy & The Old Enemy**_

Soon, Mr. Swindon and the students arrived in London. The students disembarked and Mr. Swindon guided them around the railway. He showed them many locomotives and told them all about each one. From when they were built to what their purpose was to when they were retired from rail service. He explained them all and the students were fascinated. But Thomas and Lady weren't really paying attention. They were still discussing what they heard last night.

It was getting toward the end of the day and Mr. Swindon decided to stop for a rest on a station platform where the bus was parked. All the students, except Thomas and Lady, were standing near the edge of the platform hoping they would see a train pass by. But they didn't see one as Mr. Swindon called the students back to the bus. Suddenly, an idea popped into Thomas' head. He whispered it to Lady. She nodded in agreement. Once Thomas saw that Mr. Swindon was by himself, Thomas and Lady walked over to him.

Thomas: Excuse me Mr. Swindon.

Mr. Swindon: Yes Thomas? What is it?

Thomas: How do you know so much about this railway and it fleet of locomotives?

Mr. Swindon: Well Thomas, when I first started teaching, I had a passion for railways. I would take my classes to many different railways all across the United Kingdom.

Thomas: That's amazing. You know, I once knew a teacher at Sodor High who had the same passion for railways as you. Mr. Gregory I believe his name was.

Thomas was only making it up, but Mr. Swindon seemed to believe him.

Mr. Swindon: Is that so now?

Thomas: Yes indeed. He was a good teacher he was. But Sir Topham Hatt had him fired though. He has the power to do that you know.

Mr. Swindon: So what?

Thomas: Well let's just say that Mr. Gregory almost caused a fatal accident in relation to Mr. C.

Mr. Swindon perked up. An angry look on his face.

Mr. Swindon: You foolish blue rat! You two heard about last night didn't you?

Lady (angry): Yes we did. And we know all about your little scheme.

Thomas: You want the principle to like you and then the whole school system goes up in smoke. They're smarter than that you know.

Mr. Swindon: Apparently not. Your foolish friends have nominated me for honorary "Teacher of the Year". They expect a lot out of me.

Lady: They want you as far away from the school as possible more likely.

Mr. Swindon: Is that so? Well how did they not suspect me about Mr. C's death hmm? They sounds pretty ignorant to me. I knew he was the best teacher and that they would never suspect foul play.

Thomas (forceful): Who are you really Mr. Swindon?!

Mr. Swindon grinned evilly. He stepped back and took off his trench coat, revealing his true self. Thomas and Lady gasped in horror. They saw "Mr. Swindon" was their old enemy. The one who once tried to kidnap Lady long ago, but was stopped by Thomas. The one key thing that stood out was that his left arm was replaced with a robotic arm with a heavy-duty mechanical claw on the end where the hand should be.

Thomas and Lady (in shock): DIESEL 10!

D10 (cackles): So glad you recognize me. But you will never stop me you fools! The crates of explosives are being placed around the entire school this very instant. As well as the ones underneath the bus.

Thomas: We'll stop it!

D10: You shan't! I shall destroy your school and take over all over Sodor! Enjoy the guilt.

Diesel 10 shoved Thomas and Lady to the ground and ran on to the bus.

D10: Step on it!

The bus driver raced away from the station and back to Sodor. Thomas quickly got out his cell phone and called Percy.

Percy: Hello?

Thomas: Percy! It's Thomas. Listen to me and listen carefully. Mr. Swindon isn't real.

Percy: What are you talking about?

Thomas: Look at his left arm!

Percy look at "Mr. Swindon's" arm and gasped.

Percy: Can it be? Is it really….Diesel 10?

Diesel 10 heard Percy and snatched his phone right out of his hand and crushed it to pieces.

Thomas: Percy? PERCY!

Percy and the other students on the bus were terrified. They had no idea that it was really Diesel 10 in disguise.

D10: FASTER!

The bus driver, who was the mysterious person Thomas and Lady saw with him last night, went faster and faster. Now the students were really scared.

Thomas (frantic): We have to stop him before it's too late!

Lady: But how?

Thomas saw an old car.

Thomas: We'll use that! Come on!

Lady: Are you sure about this?

Thomas: I'm sure. Now get it.

Lady quickly jumped into the car and Thomas raced after Diesel 10. Meanwhile at Sodor High, Sir Topham Hatt was just getting ready to leave the school grounds. As he was getting in his car, he saw the field trip bus coming into view, but at a higher rate of speed.

Thomas: OH GOD! CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?!

Lady: You're doing 100 mph and the car can't handle anymore.

Thomas: I DON'T CARE! WE HAVE TO SAVE OUR FRIENDS!

Thomas pressed on the throttle further and pounded the road with a massive noise.

D10: Just a few more seconds and it'll happen.

Thomas: We're at the border. Just a few more miles.

Thomas put in every ounce of speed into the car as possible. He had to save his friends before it was too late. As the bus raced into the school, Diesel 10 and the bus driver jumped clear, leaving the other students stranded. Diesel 10 took out his detonator and pushed the button. A glowing red light emerged from the school. Thomas and Lady were still trying to get to the school. Then they saw a massive fireball emerge from sky. And at that moment….

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Thomas: NOOOOOO! GOD NO!


	6. Plan of Attack

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated the story for a while. Been relaxing a lot since I'm on Spring Break. But, I'm back now, so here's Part VI of Sodor High School: The Dark Times. This chapter is another dark chapter. Read with discretion.**

_**Sodor High School: The Dark Times**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Plan of Attack**_

Thomas and Lady slowly pulled up to the remains of Sodor High School. As they got out of the car, Thomas and Lady couldn't help but cry. The school was in total ruins. The building was charred from the massive explosion and had collapsed completely. The two made their way through the rubble. Then, Thomas spotted something. It was the bus that Diesel 10 was on. Thomas slowly walked over to the bus. There wasn't much left of it at all. Like the school, the bus was also charred from the explosion. The heat from the blast had completely melted the bus. Then, Thomas saw something he knew well. He fell on his knees and cried because lying in front of him were the charred bodies of Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, and Emily. Lady came over to him and tried to comfort Thomas, but to no avail.

Sir Topham Hatt came up beside Lady.

STH: Who could have done such a thing?

Lady (in tears): It was Mr. Swindon sir. He's the one who did it.

STH: What? Impossible. Mr. Swindon would never…

Thomas: You're wrong sir.

STH (confused): I beg your pardon Thomas?

Thomas: Mr. Swindon isn't a real teacher. It was Diesel 10. He disguised himself as a teacher to replace Mr. C. He wanted to destroy the school and then take over Sodor.

Sir Topham Hatt couldn't believe it.

STH: What have I done?

* * *

The next day, a funeral was held for 7 students. Friends and family were there in attendance. Sir Topham Hatt, who had left the school building just before the explosion, led the funeral.

STH: 7 students died at Sodor High School Friday evening, as well as 20 school administration employees. The cause of the explosion were several crates of gunpowder and other explosives, placed by an unknown person. Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, and Emily will be remembered for their hard work as students at Sodor High. They have always been loyal, friendly, and have always had the initiative to get the job done. They were truly remarkable students. A credit to Sodor High School or any school for that matter. From the information I have received from Thomas Billinton, this heartless attack was done by the convict Diesel 10, who disguised himself as a teacher to replaced Mr. C. A terrible mistake on my part I must say. As a result, I will be resigning tomorrow. I can't bear the shame that I have brought upon this school.

The funeral ended later that day and everyone in attendance went home very sad. Lady went home with Thomas to try to cheer him up.

Lady: Thomas, there's nothing you could have done given the circumstances.

Thomas: *sighs* I know. But I still feel partially guilty.

Lady: I also feel upset about what happened. I have a bad feeling that things can only get worse from here on out.

* * *

Diesel 10 was walking through the streets of Vicarstown that night. He had a plan. He knew that the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge was the main bridge for trains from the Other Railway to get to Sodor.

Diesel 10 (to himself): So… if I destroy this bridge, the railway will be severed from England. Then, I'll be able to rule Sodor.

So, Diesel 10 sneakily planted some explosives on the bridge. He then ran away from the bridge with his detonator in hand.

The next morning, Thomas and Lady were walking through Vicarstown trying to get Friday night's events out of their minds. As they turned a corner, they saw smoke.

Lady: I wonder where it's coming from.

Thomas: Come on! Let's go see!

They ran towards the billowing black smoke and gasped. The Vicarstown Rolling Bridge was gone.

Thomas: Oh no. Not the bridge. With that bridge gone, trains won't be able to get to Sodor.

Lady: Who could have done this do you reckon Thomas?

Thomas (angry): It's quite obvious isn't it?

Lady: Diesel 10 yes.

Thomas: He must have planned this. If he wanted to rule Sodor, he would have to destroy the bridge to separate it from England. It's time Lady. Are you up for it?

Lady: Well, if it means avenging my old friends, then yes Thomas I am. However, we will strike when the moment is right.


	7. The Final Attack

**Time for Part VII of the story. Please give me some feedback by reviewing. It would really help a lot. Enjoy!**

_**Sodor High School: The Dark Times**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Final Attack**_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Thomas and Lady were listening to a news broadcast over the radio.

Radio: There have been several bombings across Sodor. We've recently received information that Wellsworth Startion was destroyed this morning. 5 employees were injured and 2 fairly wounded. 10 coaches were destroyed. We will elaborate on the matter at hand when we have more information.

Lady: Why would he be bombing all these places?

Thomas: He wants to rule Sodor. And with the railway dominating the whole island, the only way that could happen is if he weakens the railway system.

Lady: That's very true. If that's the case Thomas, then I'm afraid that your father at The Sodor Steamworks will be next.

Thomas: Oh my God! You're right Lady! We've got to move.

Lady: It's too late Thomas. If he is already progressing past Ballahoo, then he'll reach Crovan's Gate before we can even get to the junction.

Thomas sighed. He looked over at the train that had stopped at Vicarstown Station. Thomas suddenly had an idea.

Thomas: Not if, we take this next train to Crovan's Gate.

Lady agreed.

Lady: Great idea Thomas! But if something goes wrong, you must promise to go and finish the job.

Thomas: Agreed. Let's purchase those tickets and get going.

So the 2 friends purchased their tickets and boarded the train to Crovan's Gate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diesel 10 arrived at an engine shed. He snuck in the shed while no one was looking. He knew that Thomas and Lady were on his trail.

Diesel 10: I thought I lost them on that field trip.

* * *

Thomas and Lady were on the train heading towards Crovan's Gate when they heard another massive explosion.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Thomas: Bloody hell! Did you hear that?

Lady: Yes. Diesel 10 is near.

* * *

Diesel 10 was running towards the Sodor Steam Works at Crovan's Gate.

Diesel 10: This is absurd. How could my plan backfire so badly?

Thomas and Lady continued their chase. The train raced over bridges and whooshed through tunnels. Then it stopped at Crovan's Gate. Thomas and Lady got off the train.

Meanwhile, Diesel 10 arrived at the Steam Works. Mr. Billinton, Thomas' father who worked there, walked up to him.

Mr. Billinton: Hello there sir. How can I help you?

Diesel 10: Yes, I would like to job application for here.

Mr. Billinton: Certainly sir. Come with me.

* * *

Back at the station, Lady spoke to Thomas.

Lady: I have a bad feeling. Thomas, The Steam Works isn't far. You must get there goes soon.

Thomas: But Lady, we both agreed that…

Lady: You gave me your word Thomas. Go! You have a much better reason to do this that I do.

Thomas couldn't argue with that. He said goodbye to Lady and ran off to the Steam Works.

At the Steam Works, Mr. Billinton was getting ready to see Diesel 10, who he didn't know he was, off.

Diesel 10: Very nice business who have here.

Mr. Billinton: Thank you very much sir. Say, did you just recently move here? I haven't seen you around.

Diesel 10: You could say that.

Suddenly, Diesel 10 saw Thomas approaching the Steam Works.

Diesel 10: I'm sorry sir, but I must go now.

But before he could, Thomas ran in.

Thomas: Everyone get out! There's a bomb in there!

Mr. Billinton: Thomas? What is the meaning of this? What on Earth are you talking about?

Thomas: No time to explain dad! Just get out! That's Diesel 10 standing beside you. And there's a bomb in there that's about to go off!

Mr. Billinton didn't think twice. He evacuated the crew away from the Steam Works. Thomas and Diesel 10 were left alone.

Diesel 10: Blast!

Diesel 10 pulled out his detonator

Diesel 10: Well goodbye Thomas. And thanks for ruining my plans once again.

Thomas (boldly): Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere.

Thomas then lunged at Diesel 10, knocking him to the ground. He and Diesel 10 fought fiercely. Then, Thomas took Diesel 10's detonator.

Thomas: I'm taking you with me!

Diesel 10: What? NOOOOOO!

Thomas pushed the detonator's button.

Thomas: I LOVE YOU LADY!

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

* * *

Lady arrived on the scene. She could see the charred remains of what once was the Steam Works. But she knew that Thomas was in there. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

Lady (in tears): No…..Thomas.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Mr. Billinton.

Mr. Billinton: I heard you came too late as well my dear.

He helped Lady to her feet.

Mr. Billinton: He's a hero he is. Killed the bomber himself.

Lady: Diesel 10 has been stopped, but at what cost? Now we've lost Thomas.

?: Don't worry Lady.

Lady jumped and looked to see Sir Topham Hatt.

STH: Thomas will be remembered properly.

And he was right. The next day, a funeral was held for Thomas.

STH: Thomas Billinton was by far the most bravest student I could ever ask for. He sacrificed his own life to stop the mad bomber himself, Diesel 10. He will be remembered as The Hero of Sodor for his brave efforts. And also, because of Thomas, I will have Sodor High School rebuilt, but as a memorial, which I will care take.

Sir Topham Hatt was as good as his word. He recruited workmen to help rebuild the remains of the High School to a memorial. When construction was done, he placed 2 plaques at the entrance. One of which was placed under a painting that showed Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Lady. The plaque was placed below the painting. It read "The Brave Students of Sodor High School".

The other plaque was placed below another painting. But this painting showed a close-up view of Thomas with bright and cheerful smile. The plaque read, "Thomas Billinton: The Hero of Sodor".


	8. Waking Up

**Well, here it is. The final part of Sodor High School: The Dark Times. I hope you all have enjoyed my first Thomas & Friends story. There will indeed be more to come, but they will come at a later time. But for now, enjoy the final chapter of Sodor High School: The Dark Times.**

_**Sodor High School: The Dark Times**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Waking Up**_

?: Thomas? Thomas….Thomas wake up!

Thomas: Huh….what?

Thomas woke up with a start to find himself in the nurse's office surrounded by all his friends. He held his head in pain.

Thomas: Ooooh….what happened?

Henry: You were unconscious Thomas.

Percy: Yeah, you got knocked out by Gordon in gym class when he was trying to catch the football. He caught in, but he ran into you afterwards.

Thomas: Really? Oh man. I had the worst nightmare during that. The school was under attack by Diesel 10. He killed Mr. C and then he killed you guys. I was named The Hero of Sodor by stopping him. Lady, you helped me out a lot in my dream.

Lady: Did I?

Lady blushed a bit.

Gordon: Thomas, I'm sorry I ran into you during gym class. I didn't even know you were behind me.

Thomas: It's ok Gordon. I'm not upset.

Just then, the nurse came in.

Nurse: Oh Thomas, glad to see that you've finally come to. You must have suffered a nasty blow to your head.

Thomas: Boy, I'll say. I'm gonna have this headache for a while.

Nurse: Well, just be glad that it wasn't anything too serious.

Emily: We're glad you're alright Thomas.

Edward: Indeed we are my friend.

Thomas: I'm really glad that it was only a dream. But it's a dream that I'll never believe again.

Lady: That's good to hear. Come on. Let's get to the bus.

So the students left the nurse's office feeling very relieved that their friend Thomas was alright. And Thomas was relieved that what he saw while he was unconscious was only a dream and that he'll never believe again.

_**The End**_

**Thank you all so much for reading. Like I said, there will be more soon. But until then, I'm FakeACU83. Goodbye! :D**


End file.
